The Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC) employs both internal and external review mechanisms to inform and support the strategic decisions made by the center and to provide feedback necessary for ongoing evaluation of the effectiveness of those decisions. Program Planning and Evaluation provides a structured approach for assessing our current status relative to strategic planning, identifying opportunities and formulating approaches for implementing the mission of the VICC. These processes ensure effective and well-coordinated use of Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) resources, institutional discretionary support and philanthropic funds. The significant progress of the VICC, described throughout this renewal application, continues to provide evidence in support of the effective use of both internal and external planning and evaluation processes. The Director has the ultimate responsibility and authority for setting priorities for the development of new research programs and shared resources; recruiting and retaining scientists and scientific leaders; selecting programs, projects and individuals to receive seed grant funding; determining use of VICC space and resources; and organizing the Center as a whole to promote scientific interactions and enhance productivity. To ensure the Director receives the best advice possible, she relies on several committees for identifying short- and long-term initiatives, implementing policies, evaluating processes and participating in decision-making activities. These working groups help manage Center affairs as well as provide the setting for the Senior Leaders to exchange ideas with Program Leaders, Shared Resource Managers, and External Advisors. Internal groups include the Executive Committee, Research Program Leaders Committee, Shared Resource Oversight Group, Minority Affairs and Health Disparities Taskforce, Translational and Therapeutic Taskforce Committee, Cancer Clinical Enterprise Committee and the Clinical Enterprise Executive Committee. Two external groups provide opportunities for comprehensive planning and evaluation processes within the VICC, the External Scientific Advisory Board and the Board of Overseers.